Wall hangings, such as paintings, photographs, drawings, other framed or unframed works, wall mounted furniture or decorations such as curios, mirrors, candle holders and the like, and various wall mounted electronics, such as flat screen televisions, monitors and the like, come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. Some wall hangings may be lifted and positioned along a vertical wall or a horizontal wall (i.e. ceiling) by a single person, while other wall hangings require multiple individuals to mount the wall hangings along a wall. Some wall hangings have mounting portions comprising wires from which, a wall hanging is hung. Other wall hangings have mounting portions comprising mounting extensions through which nails or other impelling members may extend into the wall or comprising brackets configured to rest upon or otherwise engage one or more nails or other wall imbedded members.
Regardless of the wall hanging configuration, its mounting portion or the wall support used to couple the wall hanging to the wall, mounting the wall hanging to a wall is difficult, tedious and time consuming. A properly mounted wall hanging is generally appropriately spaced, both vertically and horizontally, with respect to the dimensions of the wall, the location of other wall hangings along the same wall, or the location of other objects within the room. Meeting these demands is not an easy task. The person or persons mounting the wall hanging generally must measure the wall hanging itself, measure the wall, and measure the relative distances between various objects along the wall in an attempt to identify the desired position for the wall hanging. Once this is determined, the person mounting the wall hanging must then identify where the wall supports (i.e., nails, hooks, activatable bonding members and the like) must be coupled to the wall. In addition, the relative locations of the mounting portions on the back of the wall hanging must be accounted for when attaching the wall supports to the wall. If multiple wall supports are required, the relative positioning of the wall supports themselves must be carefully identified to ensure that the wall hanging will be level once in place.
Once the wall supports are actually mounted to the wall, the person mounting the wall hanging can only hope that his or her calculations were correct. The final outcome cannot generally be determined until the wall supports are embedded or otherwise attached to the wall and until the wall hanging is actually mounted upon the wall supports. Mounting the wall hanging upon the wall supports may reveal that the calculations were erroneously made, resulting in a wall hanging that is not level or positioned along the wall in undesirable spacing relative to other wall hangings or objects in the room. Moreover, once the wall hanging is actually mounted along the wall, and the person can actually see the wall hanging in place along the wall, the person may change his or her mind about the desired position of the wall hanging. Unfortunately, repositioning the wall hanging requires that the entire process be repeated and results in unsightly holes or other mounting marks along the wall that either must be concealed by the wall hanging, or must be spackled and/or covered with paint or wallpaper.